Der Eiserne Bulle
} |name = Der Eiserne Bulle |image = IronBullFace.jpg |gender = Männlich |px = 270px |race = Qunari |class = Krieger |title = |specialization = |location = Herolds Rast |family = |quests = |affiliation = Sturmbullen Inquisition Ben-Hassrath Tal-Vashoth (möglich) |voice = Ingo Albrecht Freddie Prinze Jr. (en) |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition Heroes of Dragon Age }} Der Eiserne Bulle ist ein Ben-Hassrath, ein Teil der Elite-Spionage-Einheit der Qunari, und ein möglicher Begleiter in . Er ist eine Romanzenoption für den männlichen und weiblichen Inquisitor und alle Rassen. Hintergrund Siehe auch Die Qunari sind in ganz Thedas als jene grausamen, gehörnten Riesen bekannt, die aus dem Norden kamen und kurz davorstanden, den Kontinent zu erobern. Diese unbarmherzigen Anhänger einer strengen Philosophie setzen ihren Willen durch die Ben-Hassrath durch: ihre Spione und geheimen Ermittler. Einer der Besten unter ihnen hat all das getan. Er jagte Spione, Rebellen und Deserteure, bis er eines Tages daran zerbrach. Um dieses kostbare Werkzeug nicht zu verlieren, schickten ihn seine Vorgesetzten nach Orlais, wo er beobachten und Bericht erstatten sollte ... der Eiserne Bulle war geboren. Heute sind die Sturmbullen berühmte Söldner, die dem gewaltigen Qunari-Krieger treu ergeben sind, der sie mit gleicher Begeisterung in die Schlacht wie in die Tavernen führt. Der Eiserne Bulle schickt den Ben-Hassrath noch immer Berichte, aber die langen Jahre, die er außerhalb der Regeln der Qunari verbrachte, lassen ihn zweifeln, wer er wirklich ist. Doch wie auch immer die Antwort darauf lauten mag – er ist mit Freuden bereit, sich der Inquisition anzuschließen und sich für die Vernichtung von Dämonen bezahlen zu lassen. Rekrutierung Sobald Ihr die letzten Abschlussgespräche der Hauptmission Die Bedrohung bleibt bestehen in Haven hinter Euch gebracht habt und Euch danach vor der Kirche des kleinen Dorfes wiederfindet, erwartet Euch dort Krem, der Stellvertreter und Rechte Hand des Eisernen Bullen. Er wird Euch die Einladung des Söldners zukommen lassen, wodurch sich die Rekrutierungsquest für den Ben-Hassrath freischaltet: Der Hauptmann der Sturmbullen. Quests & Einsätze Folgende Begleiterquests drehen sich um Der Eiserne Bulle: :20px Der Hauptmann der Sturmbullen :20px Anforderungen des Qun :20px Romanze: Wahre Liebe Für sonstige Missionen, siehe Der innere Kreis Folgende Kartentisch-Einsätze drehen sich um Der Eiserne Bulle: :20px Über die Nachfolge in Lydes entscheiden I :20px Über die Nachfolge in Lydes entscheiden II :20px Nachforschungen in Jägersturz anstellen :20px Nachforschungen fortsetzen :20px Die Venatori-Spionin identifizieren Sowie die Einsatzreihe: :20px Untersuchung des fehlgeschlagenen Mordanschlags :20px Die Venatori-Attentäter verfolgen :20px Den Brander der Venatori aufhalten :20px Die Spione in der Himmelsfeste aufspüren :20px Spione in Val Royeaux aufspüren :20px Spione in Val Chevin aufspüren :20px Spione in Nevarra aufspüren :20px Spione in Vyrantium aufspüren :20px Zerschlagung des Spionagenetzwerks der Venatori Außerdem werden auch durch Krem eine ganze Reihe von Einsätze verfügbar, der sich zusammen mit dem Bullen der Inquisition anschließt. Zuneigung Die Zuneigung vom Eisernen Bullen gegenüber dem Herold Andrastes wird durch die Gespräche mit ihm im Hauptquartier der Inquisition beeinflusst, ebenso wie durch seine Begleiterquests, Hauptmissionen und die Missionen in erkundbaren Gebieten überall in Thedas. *Für eine Auflistung sämtlicher Quests, die die Zuneigung des Eisernen Bullen beeinflussen, siehe Kategorie:Der Eiserne Bulle *Für eine Liste sämtlicher Dialoge im Hauptquartier der Inquisition, siehe Der Eiserne Bulle / Zuneigung *Außerdem gibt es eine Besonderheit zu beachten, die Euch beträchtliche Ansehensboni einbringen kann: Der Bulle liebt die Jagd auf Hohe Drachen, deshalb erhaltet Ihr jedes Mal , wenn Ihr eine der gewaltigen Echsen tötet, während der Bulle sich in Eurer aktiven Gruppe befindet (für die Fundorte sämtlicher Drachen, siehe Drachenjäger). Tipp: Jedes Mal, wenn der Bulle sich in der aktiven Gruppe befindet und Ihr gemeinsam Venatori erschlagt, erhaltet Ihr die Zustimmung des Bullen. Fähigkeiten & Spezialisierungen Der Eiserne Bulle ist ein Zweihandwaffen-Krieger, dem folgende Fähigkeitenzweige offenstehen: : : : : Außerdem folgende Spezialisierung: : Obwohl Der Eiserne Bulle standardmäßig mit Zweihandwaffen ausgestattet ist, kann er auch Einhandwaffen und Schilde nutzen und entsprechend können auch seine Fähigkeitspunkte verteilt werden. Folgende Ausrüstungstypen kann er verwenden: *Schwere Rüstung *Einhandwaffen (Langschwerter, Äxte, Streitkolben) *Schilde *Zweihandwaffen (Großschwerter, Großäxte, Streithämmer) Hierbei unerwähnt bleiben die Rüstungspläne, die es durch seltene Handwerksmaterialien ermöglichen, dass Der Eiserne Bulle auch selbst hergestellte Ausrüstung tragen kann, die ursprünglich nicht für seine Klasse vorgesehen ist (wie etwa Leichte oder Mittelschwere Rüstung). Kodexeinträge Eine Liste aller Kodexeinträge, die den Bullen betreffen oder durch ihn freigeschaltet werden: : : : : : : : : : Erstes Aufeinandertreffen Sprich vor der Kirche in Haven Krem an, nachdem du dich an die Geistlichen in Val Royeaux gewendet hast. Er lädt dich ein, an die Sturmküste zu kommen und seinen Kommandanten Eiserner Bulle zu treffen. Dadurch wird die Quest "Hauptmann der Sturmbullen" freigeschaltet. Ehe du an die Sturmküste reisen kannst, musst du sie erst am Kartentisch aufklären. Sobald du die Sturmküste erreichst, kannst du Eiserner Bulle und den Sturmbullen helfen, eine Gruppe von Söldnern aus Tevinter auszulöschen. Danach bietet Eiserner Bulle die Dienste seiner Gruppe der Inquisition an. Doch er stellt eine Sache klar: Er ist ein Agent der Ben-Hassrath und wird über die Aktivitäten der Inquisition Bericht erstatten. Falls du einen Spion der Ben-Hassrath in deiner Mitte dulden möchtest, kannst du Eiserner Bulle und die Sturmbullen bei der Inquisition aufnehmen. Weitere Geschehnisse Romanze :Hinweis: Um eine Romanze mit dem Eisernen Bullen beginnen zu können, sollte bei jeder Gelegenheit mit ihm geflirtet und seine Zuneigung gewonnen werden. Zudem sollte darauf geachtet werden, dass nicht bereits unbeabsichtiger Weise eine romantische Beziehung zu einem der anderen Begleiter begonnen wurde. Der Eiserne Bulle ist eine PansexuellePansexualität, Wikipedia Romanze für den Inquisitor. Nicht so wie die meisten Romanzen in Spielen fängt die Beziehung zwischen dem Inquisitor und dem Bullen nicht romantisch, sondern körperlich an. Nachdem man viel geflirtet, seine Persönliche Quest beendet hat und das mit dem Qunari Bündnis geklärt hat, bekommt man eine Zwischensequenz zu sehen, in der der Inquisitor seine Quartiere betritt, dabei sitzt Bull schon auf dem Bett und scheint auf den Inquisitor gewartet zu haben. Er erzählt diesem dann, dass er die Andeutungen bemerkt hat und weiß, dass der Inquisitor den Bullen 'reiten' will. Wenn dieser den Bullen dann nicht zurückweist gibt es eine kurze Szene in der man sieht das der Bulle den Inquisitor hochnimmt und womöglich zum Bett trägt. Das nächste Mal, wenn man mit dem Eisernen Bullen über die Beziehung sprechen sollte, kann man sich entscheiden die Romanze nicht weiter zu verfolgen oder eine Art 'Freunde mit Sonderleistungen' zu werden. In einem weiteren Gespräch fragt man ihn dann, wie 'ernst' es ihm mit der Beziehung denn sein. Bull antwortet darauf, dass es am dem Inquisitor liegt und dass er es leicht und lässig angeht, wenn es das ist was der Inquisitor will. Wenn man fragt wie die Qunari zeigen das es einem ernst mit der Beziehung ist, erklärt Bull das sie nicht Sex wegen Liebe haben, aber so zeigen sie ihr Engagement. Wenn es einem jedoch wirklich ernst ist dann fertigt man eine passende Kette aus einem kaputten Drachenzahn und beide tragen diese dann. "Egal wie weit sie voneinander entfernt sind, sind sie kommen jedoch immer wieder zusammen". Nachdem man einen Drachen getötet hat, ist man imstande diese Kette beim Requirierungsoffizier herzustellen. Bevor man Bull die Kette geben kann, gibt es ein erneutes sexuelles Aufeinandertreffen. Wenn man fertig ist (jedoch bevor sich Bull anziehen konnte) werden Cullen, Josephine und Cassandra in den Raum kommen. Dort kann man diesen Vorfall 'Zeitvertreib' nennen oder den Beratern klarmachen, dass diese Beziehung ernst ist. Später werden die Berater verschwinden und man kann Bull die Kette geben, im Gegenzug wird er den Inquisitor 'Kadan' nennen, was in Qunlat so viel bedeutet wie 'mein Herz'. Von nun an wird er den Inquisitor immer "Kadan" nennen. DLC Eindringling Wissenswertes * David Gaider sagte: Iron Bull hat vor nichts Angst, außer vor seiner Vergangenheit. * Sollte man weder mit ihm noch mit Dorian eine Romanze beginnen, werden beide eine Beziehung miteinander eingehen * Bulle hat etwas mit Varric gemeinsam: Er liebt es, seinen Leuten Spitznamen zu geben. * Patrick Weekes sagte, die meisten Leute sprechen in ihn einfach mit 'Bulle' an. * Nach Patrick Weekes ist Bulle Ende 30. Zitate Siehe auch Der Eiserne Bulle Dialoge * "Ja, ja, meine Seele ist Staub. Deine ist allerdings überall auf dem Boden verteilt. Also..." * "Feinden gibt man was sie wollen und Freunden was sie brauchen." Galerie Screenshots= Iron Bull tarot.png|Ursprüngliche Tarotkarte Iron Bull alt tarot.png|Tarotkarte des Bullen als Tal-Vashoth Ironbullc2.png|Tarotkarte des Bullen als Qun-Loyalist Der_Eiserne_Bulle_Gesicht.jpg|Der Eiserne Bulle nah Promotional Iron Bull.jpg|In Heroes of Dragon Age Promotional Hissrad.jpg|Als "Hissrad" in Heroes of Dragon Age Iron Bull Promo.jpg|Promo Bild des Bullen Iron bull.png|Bild vom Fires Above Trailer Ib.png| Iron bull .jpg|E3 promotional Art Ironbull profile.jpg Iron bull the muscle.jpg|Muskeln Iron Bull cannon hand.jpg|Concept-Art |-| Videos= center|600px |-| Externe Verweise en:Iron Bull pl:Żelazny Byk Kategorie:Qunari Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Begleiter (Inquisition) Kategorie:Mitglieder der Inquisition Kategorie:Der Eiserne Bulle Kategorie:Tal-Vashoth Kategorie:Charaktere (Heroes) Kategorie:Sturmbullen